Marioneta
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Aspros y Albafica se encuentran en el inframundo después de sus respectivas muertes. [Yaoi]


Basado en algunas de las cosas DeftAlba que he hecho, pero más que algo en particular, en la idea de DeftAlba platónico. Hecho para un evento del club LC en el foro SSY.

* * *

**Marioneta **

* * *

Lo sintió al llegar, la chispa de la primera valerosa pérdida entre dorados que esta guerra traería. Por supuesto, no se contó a sí mismo.

Por un tiempo, mientras él permanecía atrapado en la extraña semiconsciencia de la muerte, sobrellevando sus castigos, sólo pudo hacer eso: sentirlo a la distancia. Primero, como algo tan… ¿inexistente? como él, para luego percibir que, en contra de su voluntad, se convertía en carne de nuevo y caía bajo los hilos del mismo al que acababa de ejecutar.

Aspros rió, pese a no escucharse, en algún lugar de sí mismo estuvo riendo larga y sórdidamente por la suerte de Piscis. El sonido se intercalaba con memorias coléricas; una rosa escondida en el sótano, la mirada de Defteros encandilada por alguien que no era él...

Cuando finalmente logró contactar a Hades y éste aceptó su trueque, lo primero que Aspros hizo fue vestir su nuevo surplice y las túnicas adecuadas. Luego, antes de continuar con los planes que le esperaban en la superficie, decidió realizar una visita a la rosa atada.

Fue una visión tan lamentable como satisfactoria que le causó un regusto sinigual, picante y dulce. Sus sentidos reactivados encontraron el panorama llanamente delicioso.

Aspros se acercó, los repiques del surplice contra el piso de la prisión alertaron a Albafica, pero no hubo más que algunos respingos de su cabeza gacha hasta que Aspros lo tocó, alzándole la barbilla bruscamente. Entonces, al percibir que no eran las mismas manos de siempre, los ojos de Albafica se abrieron y volvieron a encenderse con una furia que le hacía parecer vivo.

Aspros sonrió de lado, satisfecho ante la maestría del juez, que había logrado mancillar el rostro del otro con el suficiente arte como para que su belleza no se perdiera del todo. Con su cuerpo había sido menos gentil, pero Aspros admiraba la obra de todas formas. Desnudo, colgando y atrapado entre hilos que amenazaban con rebanar sus miembros si se movía apenas un centímetro, Albafica lucía como una decadente marioneta de colección. Aspros apretó con saña los dedos en torno al mentón, atizando con el pulgar un raspón en la orilla de sus labios. El gesto furioso e interrogante de Albafica no le afectó mientras su mirada seguía las marcas que rogaban por ser descubiertas en su cuerpo.

Gotas de sangre chorreaban por diversos puntos donde la tensión de los hilos era máxima, y los caminos de éstos se superponían con cicatrices anteriores, pequeñas, delgadas y claras sobre una piel que se antojaba saborear.

Entendía perfectamente la perversa obsesión del juez, así como había entendido la tímida y culposa obsesión de su hermano.

—Pronto lo enviaré para acá… —murmuró, volviendo la mirada sanguinolenta hacia los ojos de Albafica—. ¿Tal vez el juez le halle utilidad?

Sintió a su nuevo cuerpo tensarse y entrar en calor ante la idea sugerida. Fue una imagen terriblemente tentadora aquella de volver al infierno una vez que se hubiera vengado de Defteros, y pasar la eternidad ejerciendo absoluto poder sobre su sombra...

La despidió con un respiro entrecortado. Volvió a curvar sus labios al notar el pánico que hacía a las pupilas del otro temblar, incluso había intentado removerse un poco tan sólo para comprobar la eficiencia mortal de los hilos. Era claro que no aguantaba la frustración de no hacer nada, pero ¿qué le quedaba por hacer? A diferencia de Aspros, su poder no era más que un nebuloso recuerdo.

Aspros mantuvo los ojos abiertos al momento de imponerse con un beso que extrajo sangre, demorado y profundo en su tosquedad mientras anotaba los tics en sus cejas y pestañas y las reacciones en sus ojos; vibrantes con ira hacia él, temor por su sombra, e impotencia ante todo.

Aspros se apartó de golpe, relamiendo sus labios, contento de haber comprobado el sabor alguna vez venenoso que su hermano nunca pudo obtener.

—Le haré saber que no es la gran cosa —anunció antes de girar con jactancia y encaminarse fuera.


End file.
